Stare at the gastly
by StareAtTheGastly
Summary: The story starts off when the main character hears a pokemon cry from the power plant and decides to save it. Like all kids, the main character wants to become a pokemon trainer. Meaning getting badges and all that stuff but the main character actually just wants to travel with pokemon and experience lots of stuff. Beating up evil people is in the "want to experience" list too.


very first try at wriitng :p pls review!

Chapter 1

The cold bit into my fingers, dyeing them in a dangerous blue. Panic welled into me and i quickly shoved my fingers into my mouth, sucking on them in a desperate attempt to provide some warm for them. Staring up into the night sky, i wondered, again, why i was here. Why the girl who always sat in the corner unnoticed by most. The girl so shy she had no choice but to ignore people who tried to make friends with her because she was so embarrassed. The coward who did not even have the courage to stand up and shout a retort or even a meagre word back at the bullies. Why was that girl walking towards an abandoned power plant famous for ghost sightings, and in 12.00am in the night in winter to boot.

Sighing, i leaned against a nearby pine tree. Just yesterday i had gotten lost (which was not very rare), and i just happened to walk past the power plant and i had heard a pokemon cry. it was distorted with so much sadness and pain that instantly i decided i must save the pokemon, and that was the reason i came today. Steeling my will, i continued my walk towards the power plant .

Glancing around, i trudged forward hesitantly. Gosh i seriously did not expect it to be so creepy here. At least it was warmer, even if it was just a little.

"Pokemon, where are you? I've come to save you!" i cried out for the umpteen times. I then strained my ears again, in hope for a weak cry of relief or something. I was so intent on trying to catch the imaginary voice of the unknown pokemon i didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind me.

Suddenly pain exploded in my right ankle, the pain was simply overwhelming, it felt as if a thousand needles had just pierced into my flesh. A strangled scream tore out of my throat as i lost balance and fell to the floor in a loud thud.

Tears escaped my eyes as i hugged my leg, blowing at it even though i knew it wouldn't help. The pain had instantly sent a surge of warmth throughout my entire body, although i had not noticed this yet. My ankle refused to even twitch, hesitantly i touched the spot where the pain was emitted from, besides more pain there was something else i could feel. Static. A electric type move. That meant... pokemon!

Just as that thought flitted through my head, a snicker resounded from behind me. "magne magnemite!" i twisted my head behind just in time to see a shadow float towards the right. Elated i had finally found a pokemon; happiness rushed into me and practically chased away the negative emotions i had been feeling a second ago. "Wait!"i cried out. Grinning like a mad person i got up and limped towards the direction the magnemite had taken off to.

It was as if i had been completely enveloped by darkness, not as single light could be seen. Squinting using my eyes, i finally spotted something, a blue sheen. It was faint but it was definitely there. Wonder and curiosity filled me as i approached the dull light. The light seemed to be without me even noticing my left hand stretched out by itself as if it too wanted to touch the light.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the point that it was painful as i stared at the 'light'. A shiny gastly. No way shineys were extremely rare and it was the first time i saw a real live one. Hmm? There was something wrong with the gastly. As I peered closer to take a better look, i realised my eyes were getting more used to the dark and i could see better now. What i saw released a very strong anger within myself. Adrenaline was pumping in my veins now and i clenched my fist so hard my knuckles turned a pale white. My eyebrows furrowed down to a downright dangerous look as i glared daggers at the ground. It was injured, and not only that by the looks of it, it was bullied.

Just at that moment, mocking cackles of joy and glee could be heard from behind me. I glanced around slowly, eyes scanning the scene before me. There was around 2 dozen magnemites and gastlys surrounding us. Even a blind man could see the maliciousness overflowing from their every being.

Usually at these kind of situations, i would have long time ago broke down and would have already started to beg for mercy or something. But no, not this time. In the stead of fear and anxiety, there existed confidence and fury. How on earth i ended up with these feelings was a completely a mystery. I mean, I'm a 9 years old human while they were pokemon, not to mention pokemon that i could not land a solid blow on because one was a ghost time while the other was simply too fast. To make the matters worse it was 24 versus 1. No matter how you looked at it, the odds were completely against me. But when i looked down at the gastly now in my arms, unconscious and in pain, i felt a surge of energy i had never felt before. Maybe it was because it was similar to me. To the girl who was bullied for so long and because she was such a coward, she didn't do dare to tell anyone or fight back. The girl was always depressed, always upset and always blaming herself and not the bullies. the bullying did not stop, it continued on every day until her brother, Maison, found out and brought an end to it. To me, Maison was a hero (in a sense) he was the only one who dragged me out of that overwhelming bitter emotions. But even though i was saved, i could still remember those times. It felt like hell. And the gastly was going through it now, and there's no way I'm leaving it alone. I'm going to be hero this time round and save the gastly. That was the only thing going through my head as i glared at my opponents, as if i was daring them to take even a single step towards me.

Obviously noticing this, the pokemons let out cries of disbelief and amusement and at the same time, anger. Swallowing back a not very healthy amount of dread, i bit into my lip and racked my brains. I needed a plan, a really good one if i wanted to get out of here alive. Suddenly the pokemon became silent; i glanced up just in time to see a magnemite charge headfirst at me. I stared wide eyed at the pokemon before diving sideways, missing it just by the skin of my teeth. My arms that scrapped across the ground as i dodged were now bleeding. Wincing at the pain i jumped up, anticipating another strike but only to see the gastly in my hands fire a shadow ball at the magnemite which had just charged at us. This was where everything went wrong.

Apparently the magnemite had noticed the shadow ball and tried to dodge it, but only to have the shadow ball smash against its screw, sending the screw flying away. For once, the knowledge i had learnt from school helped and i quickly ducked down. Barely missing one of thunderbolts the now rampaging magnemite had sent out. Cries of pain and panic filled the power plant as the other pokemon scurried away, trying desperately to avoid the thunderbolt. As for me, i was cowering to the ground, eyes shut tightly and praying feverently that one of the thunderbolts won't hit us. After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds stopped and i gathered enough courage to open my eyes. "its fine, everyone ran away and that magnemite fainted from the overuse of electricity" first, i didn't understand who was talking to me. But when i noticed the gastly peering at me with its barely opened eyes, i finally understood. It was speaking telepathically with me. Incoherent words flew out of my mouth " wow , yay! I mean um you okay? I mean..." unable to even piece together a single proper sentence i stared at the gastly in adoration and wonder. "what are you going to do now?" it said, amusement lacing its voice. Looking up i saw the fainted magnemite and warily looked around. Looks like it was abandoned. Sighing i walked forward and picked up the magnemite and its screw. "Don't get me wrong, it was our saviour in a sense and well... Maison always wanted a magnemite." I muttered, a shiver running down my spine as i thought about my brothers taste in pokemon. Ghost pokemon were better.


End file.
